The invention relates to techniques for holding and releasing bowstrings, such as techniques in which a user can control a locking mechanism while holding a bowstring under tension.
Various release devices are utilized in archery to assist the archer in pulling a bowstring to a fully drawn position and then releasing the bowstring to fire an arrow. Many of these devices include mechanical grippers that engage the bowstring directly, or that engage nock elements mounted on the bowstring. Other devices use rope looped about the bowstring as the release mechanism with or without a mechanical trigger. In release devices of the latter kind, the looped rope is often subject to a twisting action as the archer draws the bowstring due to a cocking or turning action of the archer's wrist. This kind of twist or torque applied to the release rope can result in reduced arrow speed and accuracy.
Conventional triggerless back tension rope releases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,694,915 and 3,965,884. In release aids of this type, it is simply a slight movement of the archer's arm and/or hand, after the arrow is fully drawn, that causes release of the rope loop from the rope loop hook on the sear, and the concurrent release of the bowstring.
It also is known to provide a sensitivity adjustment feature that permits adjustment of a “pawl” member that engages and interacts with the sear to thereby change the degree of movement of the archer's hand required to release the arrow. Increased sensitivity, however, increases the potential for accidental premature firing and/or the possibility of injury to the archer as his or her arm snaps back toward the face.